Benutzer Diskussion:Kazuma Saruwatari
Hi, Onepiecefantasy Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Marco Face.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- NewSaru21 (Diskussion) 21:43, 8. Jun. 2012 1Frage: Ja 2Frage: Ja ^^ LG--Maskierter Mann 21:06, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Du warst ja auch gar nicht gemeint. ^^ Ich habe unseren austausch an argumenten vor ein paar tagen nicht vergessen.^^ Axels Herzloser 12:07, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) danke, das weiss ich zu schätzen axel ;). Der letzte satz vor dem abschnitt Unbesiegbar?gibt es nicht war etwas auch auf dich bezogen, weil du in einer ähnliche Situation wie ich warst. XD "Auflehnung ist das heiligste aller Rechte und die Notwendigste aller Pflichten." Marquis de la Fayette Axels Herzloser 12:11, 18. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Meinst du jetzt damit für mich oder gegen mich. Wenn du es für mich meinst dann kann ich dir nur sagen, ich war wirklich in der selben situation wie du ;) Kazuma wir haben mal deine Charaktere durchgesehen und bitten dich sie alle zu überarbeiten. Es wimmelt nur so von Logikfehler, Rechtschreibfehlern usw. Takato Matori (Diskussion) 21:03, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *Räusper* Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 15:53, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Energisch Räusper...*zeigt auf Chat* Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 15:56, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey Kazuma, tu mir mal den Gefallen und verwende den neuen Steckbrief für deine Chars ---> Vorlage:Personen, du bist die einzige Person die sie noch nicht verwendet, daher bitte ich dich nutz absofort den neuen Steckbrief und füg ihn bei all deinen Chars ein, wie wir alles es auch tun. LG Takato Matori (Diskussion) 14:46, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hallo,Ich bin neu im Wikia un dich wollte dich fraqen ob eins der Bilder frei sein sollte?? ich würde es dann verwenden. : Luffy,Jinbei,Law,Kid,Buggy,Kuma, -MegaOne Smalltalk Hi ^^ ich konnte mir gestern noch etwas vom Original Song Radioactive von Imagine Dragons, beim ami amazon anhören. Leider konnte ich da nichts downloaden. Das Original ist echt besser. :) Ich warte mal ab wenns hier in Deutschland veröffentlicht wird. Danke auch für den Tipp. Jip Jip g [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:35, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dragon's Bande Hejj Kazuma, ich woltle Frgane ob ich einen Pirat für die Dragon Piratenbande erstellen darf es kann ein anführer der Division sein aber ich kann auch einen normalen erstellen Anime00 (Diskussion) 18:36, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Raff dich Kazuma ich komm schon seit 2 Stunden nicht mehr in den Chat XD Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 17:26, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wikia Fail mal wieder? Der soll laut wikia auch schon 2 Stunden im Chat sein. Und weder du, noch ich noch Takato können on also wirds zu 99% mal wieder son Fail von Wikia sein dass er angezeigt wird. Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 17:30, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tja, ich sehe mich selber als on und komme nicht hinein XD seit halb 5 versuche ich es^^Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 17:38, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ACH WAS ihr seht mich auch!? ich bin aber nicht drinnen XDDDDDDDDHi4uz3en (Diskussion) 17:39, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tja, Hiru ist halt ein Penner. Der gammelt 2 Stunden im Chat und hat nix anderes zu scheißen als sich im leeren Chat umzusehen XD Takato Matori (Diskussion) 17:42, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wikia stinkt nach Maggie. Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 18:00, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey im "Inazuma Eleven Fantasy Wiki" (ja das gibts hab ich grad fesgestellt XD) tut der Chat, im Naruto Wiki z.B. nicht. Ich such mal nach nem funktionierenden Chat in irgendnem toten Wiki und schick euch dann den Link dann können wir ja da rein XD Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 18:13, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ok gleich erster Versuch hat geklappt. Kommt mal bitte in Isis "Darker than Black Fantasy Wiki" (http://de.darkthanblackfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Chat) Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 18:17, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) OP chat geht wieder Maskierter Mann (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ich komm nicht mehr in den chat-.-Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 16:26, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC)